Enemies and Allies
by Eddo
Summary: It has been awhile since the Battle City Finals and everything has been fine since then. A new tournament that many are soon aware of starts with one rule. If you lose you lose your deck! Yugi and co. also meet a new duelist who might be able to help them
1. Neon

Yu-Gi-Oh! Enemies and Allies

written by Eddo

Disclaimer I do not or have I ever owned YGO or it's charactors. But the original charactors in this story DO belong to me like Neon Shigigora!

It was dusk in Domino City and all was calm. The soft sound of rain could be heard from every inch of the city. Since the Battle City finals all had settled down. It was 2 months since the tournament ended. But as always a new test for the person who solved the Millenium Puzzle was about to begin!

" Hey Yugi! What's up?" Joey asked as he walked to the Game shop.  
" Nothing really Joey..." Yugi replied. "But Yami senses something. He doesn't know what though..." Yugi said.  
" Well I guess that means we better start dusting off our decks huh?" Joey asked.  
" I guess so," Yugi answered with a smile.

Yugi pushed open the door to his Grandpa's shop and saw a couple of kids about his age dueling.

" I active the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" one of the kids told his opponent.

" Hey Gramps what's up?" Joey asked Yugi's grandpa.  
" Well hello Yugi and Joey!" Grandpa said a wide smile on his face. " Hey Joey," he said leaning towards Joey," There's a kid here who told me he wanted to challenge you"  
" Really? Well bring it on!" Joey yelled.  
" He left the time and date of the duel on this note," he told Joey, giving him the note.  
" Today at 2:00 near the enterance of the museum... Wait... That only gives me 30 minutes! Oh man!" he yelled as he ran out the door.  
30 minutes later at the museum...

" Where is that dope?" Joey asked himself as he paced in front of the museum.  
" I'm glad you came Joey! I hope we have a good duel!" a voice behind him said.

It was a kid about 15 with brown hair, a white shirt with long dark blue sleeves, blue jean shorts and black sandels.

" Who are you?" Joey asked.  
" I'm Neon Shigigora(Shi-GE-GO-ray). And I challenge you to a duel! 4000 LP each!" Neon said placing his deck in his Duel Disk.  
" Sure Neon! Let's duel!" Joey replied doing the same.

" My turn," Neon said. "First I lay one monster face down in defense mode and I lay down one magic card to end my turn"  
" Ok! I lay down one monster card face down in defense mode and it's your turn!" Joey said.  
" I lay down one more monster in face down defense mode. Your turn!" Neon said.  
" You shouldn't have done that Neon! I summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode and activate the trap card Ultimate Offering and sacrificed 500 of my Life points to have one more summon so I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode to destroy one of your monsters!" Joey bragged.

Prevent Rat destroyed.

" My turn now!" Neon said. " I activate Change of Heart on your Dragon. Then I sacrifice him to summon my ultimate beast Great Maju Garzett who's effect is his attack is double the original attack of the monster sacrificed to summon him so his attack is now 4800! Now Great Maju Garzett! Attack his Life Points!" Neon commanded.

LP Review: Neon 4000 Joey 0000. Neon win. Perfect!

" Well Neon I have to admit. You're a great duelist. For sure I'd like to duel you again!" Joey told Neon as he placed his deck back into his Duel Disk.  
" To tell you the truth Joey I didn't exspect to have such great luck! I had Great Maju Garzett in my first 6 cards!" Neon said smiling.  
" Really? That is what I call luck!" Joey replied. " Neon, I'm just wondering you've heard of Yugi Muto right"  
" No duh"  
" Well how would you like to meet him?" Joey asked.

Across the street...

" Hm... Master, should I invite them to the tournament?" a shadowed figure asked to another man.  
" I'm not sure... test them... and if they lose make sure they don't tell anyone if you know what I mean..." the voice said as he left.

To be continnued...

A/N Sorry if this chapter is short but just to let you know, Neon's deck is based off of my real deck.


	2. Neon vs Gage Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Enemies and Allies

Chapter 2

written by Eddo

Disclaimer I do not or have I ever owned YGO or it's characters. But the original characters in this story DO belong to me like Gage

Joey and Neon were walking up to the Game store when a man stepped in front of them.

" Hey buddy move!" Joey yelled at the stranger.

" Not until we duel," the man said putting a deck into his Duel Disk.

" Ok!" Joey replied placing his own deck in his Duel Disk.

" No Joey. Let me duel him," Neon ordered as he stood in front of Joey.

" Fine!" the man said.

" First thing's first. What's your name?" Neon asked.

" My name? Not that it matters but you may address me as Gage," Gage replied cooly.

" Ok then let's duel! I'll start!" Neon said as he drew his hand. " I place one monster in face down defense and I also lay

down to face down cards. Your turn Gage," Neon stated.

" My turn!" Gage said as he drew his hand. " I summon Girochin Kuwagata in attack mode and attack your face down monster!"

" My monster is Penguin Soldier and it has an effect which allows me to return up to 2 monsters from the field to the owner's hand. And I choose Girochin Kuwagata! My monster is destroyed. ...My turn! I... end... my turn!"

" Foolish mistake! I re-summon Girochin Kuwagata and attack your life points!" Gage laughed.

" Wrong! I discard Kuriboh from my hand to make your damage zero!" Neon smiled.

" What? How?"

" Kuriboh may be weak but it can stall some time. If it's effect is activated I can make damage to my life points zero! So...

I guess it's my turn Gage!"

Neon draws.

" I'm in luck! I activate Monster Reborn on my Kuriboh and place him in defense mode. My turn is over!"

" No, my friend I'm in luck! I sacrifice my monster to summon Swordstalker in attack mode! Swordstalker, as you are well

aware, has 2000 ATK. Tsk Tsk thi s duel will be over much sooner than I expected. My master will be most displeased..."

Gage sighed and shook his head.

" Whaaat? His master? Who's that?" Joey asked.

" That you do not need to know my friend, and now! Swordstalker attack Kuriboh!"

Kuriboh destroyed.

" My turn 'friend'. ( in thought) Crud... no useful monster cards... " I lay down one card to end my turn..." Neon said.

" Well this is easy... Swordstalker! Attack!" Gage commanded.

" Wrong again! I activate Waboku! Your attack becomes zero once again! My turn! I activate the magic card Scapegoat! My turn is over..."

" Man! At this rate nobody is gonna win this duel!" Joey complained.

" Ok," Gage replied. " I summon Kojikocy! Now my monsters! Attack the Scapegoats! And it's your turn!"

Two Scapegoats gone...

" I... end my turn..." Neon sighed hanging his head. I have monsters I can destroy him with but none I can use now...

" Ha! Your doomed now! I sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Dark Magician Girl! Ha! There's no way to win now! Not with the card I will use now! I activate Sage's Stone in order to summon the Dark Magician! Die!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Neon vs Gage Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Enemies and Allies

Chapter 2

written by Eddo

Disclaimer I do not or have I ever owned YGO or it's characters. But the original characters in this story DO belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------

" Now my Magicians! Attack the last two Scapegoats! Ha! Your turn!"

" I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode and I activate the magic cards Banner of Courage and Reinforcements! I go

into my battle phase and my Harpie's attack is now 2500! Go! Attack DMG (Dark Magician Girl)! That also does 500

damage to your life points," Neon said happily.

Reinforcements effect now ends.

" Fine! Destroy her! It doesn't matter because now I activate Knight's Title! Now I sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon

Dark Magician Knight in attack mode! Attack!"

Cyber Harpie Lady destroyed.  
Life points review: Gage- 3500 Neon-3500

" My turn! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your Knight's Title destroying your D.Knight! My turn is now over..." Neon

replied proud of his deck and himself for holding out so well.

" My turn!... I lay one monster in face down defense mode to end my turn..."

" Your plan's shattered huh? Well I'm not going to take any chances! I activate Scapegoats to end my turn!"

" I reveal my monster! Beta the Magnet Warrior! Now Beta! Attack a Scapegoat! Your tun!"

One Scapegoat destroyed.

" Yes! Your finished Gage! I activate Change of Heart on your Magnet Warrior! I now sacrifice it to summon Great Maju

Garzett in attack mode! Now Maju! Attack his life points! But, my Banner of Courage is still in play and it increases his

attack by 200. Just enough to destroy your life points!

Neon wins the duel!

" What? How could this shrimp beat me?" Gage yelled as he ran away into an alley.

" Was it hard beating him?" Joey asked.

" Kinda, I had three of my best monsters but I just needed some to sacrifice..." Neon laughed.

" We should go to Yugi's place now," Joey told him as they walked.

At Yugi's...

" Hey Yug!" Joey called.

" Joey! I need your help! Someone stole the Millennium Eye!" Yugi told him sweating.

" Please tell me you're kidding..." Joey begged.

" Do I lie about the Millennium Items Joey? We need to find that person fast!" Yugi said putting on his backpack.

" Hey Joey, could this have anything to do with Gage's Master he told us about?" Neon asked.

" Maybe... Oh yea! Yugi this is Neon, Neon this is Yugi! Ok time to go!"

At the alley where Gage retreated to...

"This is it..." Joey said.

They followed the alleyway until they came to an old building that was missing windows and the door was half-way

boarded up.

" I smell a trap..." Joey said.

" But it's our only lead to where the Eye might be..." Yugi replied.

" Ok then let's get in!" Neon said and rammed the boards breaking them.

" Well Well Well . Look at this. Gage! You idiot! Don't take the fasted route to our hideout... Oh well... Gage. If you want to

prove yourself worthy take care of them" a dimly lit figure commanded and walked away through a door.

" Yugi! Joey! You go after that guy! I'll take care of Gage!" Neon told the two and prepared his Duel Disk for a rematch

against Gage.

" This time I won't underestimate you... I go first! I summon Baby Dragon! Then I activate Ultimate Offering and sacrifice

500 LP to summon Petit Moth. Now I sacrifice 500 more and sacrifice both my monsters to summon Red Eyes Black

Dragon in attack mode. Now I activate Axe of Dispair raising his Attack Points my 1000 and then I activate Dragon

Treasure to him for a grand total of 3900 ATK! Your turn! No matter what monster you summon this turn can't beat my

Dragon! HAHAHAHA!

To Be Continued... 


	4. Neon vs Gage Part 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Enemies and Allies 

Chapter 4

written by Eddo

Disclaimer I do not or have I ever owned YGO or it's characters. But the original characters in this story DO belong to

me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" My monsters can't but your's can!" Neon smirked. " I activate the magic card Change of Heart! And you can guess on who! Your Red Eyes Black Dragon! And I activate Reinforcements to make his attack higher than your life points! Now Red Eyes, attack Gage's life points!"

" What? How can this be? How can you beat me in ONE TURN?" Gage screamed.

" Simple, the right cards and deck," Neon replied going through the door behind Gage.

Neon walked for a few minutes through a dark alley and eventually found Joey and Yugi all alone staring at the dead end.

" Missed him?" Neon asked.

" Yeah..." Yugi sighed. " Now when I'm gone or asleep I'm going to lock up the God cards and all my Millennium Items in

my secret safe... But what will I tell Yami?" Yugi asked tear-eyed.

" Don't worry Yugi! We'll get this "Eye" back," Neon said. " But would you mind telling me what this is about? And who is Yami?" Neon asked

" We can trust him Yugi," Joey said.

" Ok," Yugi replied.

Yugi and Joey told everything they knew about the Millennium Items to Neon and afterwards Neon was quiet, obviously from shock of how closely the world has been destroyed on multiple accounts and, thecreepiest thing is that most of these went on without the world knowing it was in danger.

" So Yugi, do you have any idea who did it?" Joey asked.

" I really don't Joey..." Yugi sighed.

To Be Continued...

A/N- I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I've gotten bored with this chapter and... well... I want start another fanfic also. But I will update.


	5. Announcement

Yu-Gi-Oh! Enemies and Allies

Chapter 5

written by Eddo

Disclaimer I do not or have I ever owned YGO or it's characters. But the original characters in this story DO belong to me.

From here on Yugi's grandpa will be address as Grandpa in this story.  
-----------

Two weeks after the Millennium Eye was stolen Yugi, Joey and Neon had practically given up on finding it. They were walking near the middle of the city where many TV screens, people, stores and a few duels going along here. As they walked by they heard names of cards called out like Battle Ox, Flaming Swordsman, Ojama Green, Mystical Elf, Respect Play, Cemetery Bomb and Dark-Piercing Light among others. They stopped and sat on a bench. It was about 5 minutes before they got up and as if right on cue the TV turned on showing Seto Kaiba!

" Attention all duelists! I will be holding the second Battle City tournament! You won't know what the prize is until you get into the finals. Same rules as the first Battle City! So get your decks and Duel Disks ready!"

" Another tournament... hm... this just is to unbelievable to be a coincidence! We have to enter!" Yugi said.

" I think it's if your wearing a Duel Disk your in!" Joey said.

" So... what next?" Neon said.

" Well... I guess we should get everybody over to my house to tell them what's been going on," Yugi replied.

Later at Yugi's...

" So that's what's going on..." Yugi said.

" Well if your entering so am I," Duke said.

" No offense Duke but I think Yugi, Neon and I can handle this" Joey said.

" Besides what rare card do you have in your deck to bet?" Neon asked.

" Well, I have a Dark Master - Zorc card... " Duke shrugged.

" That guy's a card too! Man what was Pegsus thinking?" Joey complained.

" What's with him?" Neon asked.

" Don't ask," Tea, Triston, Yugi and Joey replied.

" Ok ok sheesh..." Neon sighed.

" So what are we suppose to do?" Triston asked.

" Well... I'm not so sure..." Yugi said.

" Either way I'm going to duel," Duke stated.

" Ok but if you lose your cards don't complain!" Joey joked.

" But where are we going to start?" Neon asked.

" We should just spread out over the entire city and take on any challenge..." Yugi said.

" I don't know about you guys but It's late ( 6:00 PM) so I'm gonna head home," Neon said.

" Wait! Why don't you stay here?" Yugi asked.

" No, I don't want to impose," Neon replied.

" I don't mind," Grandpa said.

" But I don't have my sleeping bag here," Neon said.

" I have an extra one," Yugi said.

" Ok then I'll just have to call my parents to let them know," Neon said.

" Here use the phone," Grandpa said as he gave him the phone.

Neon called talked for a few seconds and hung up.

" It's ok," Neon said.

Later that night...

" So these are the God Cards..." Neon said.

" Yup," Yugi said. " Yami battled very hard to get them"

" So... do you wanna duel here?" Neon asked.

" Sure! With Duel Disks?" Yugi asked.

" Nah... I haven't dueled without a Duel Disk for months!" Neon said

" Same here! 4000 LP each and you start!" Yugi replied.

To Be Continued...

A/N Sorry for the non-cliffhanger ending but this chapter was getting to long so I had to end it and the other fanfic I mentioned in Chapter 4 I decided against it... At least for now. 


	6. Yugi vs Neon

Yu-Gi-Oh! Enemies and Allies

Chapter 6

written by Eddo

Disclaimer I do not or have I ever owned YGO or it's characters. But the original characters in this story DO belong to me.

"You can go first Yugi," Neon said.

" Ok! I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode and lay down one card for later!" Yugi replied.

" OK... I lay down one monster in defense mode and place down two cards to end my turn!" Neon said.

" I now summon The Bistro Butcher in attack mode and I'll have my Beaver attack your monster!" Yugi said.

" It's Penguin Soldier so two monsters go to their owner's hand and I pick your two monsters and I activate Wabaku so your attack is now zero so my monster lives on! My turn! I activate the Magic card Resoning! Pick a number between 1 and 12!"

"3"

" Aha! I get to special summon Summoned Skull! Now I sacrifice my Penguin to summon a monster face down in defense mode to end my turn."

" I activate the magic card Change of Heart on your Summoned Skull. Then I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and then activate a the trap card Ultimate Offering and sacrifice 500 of my LP to summon Watapon! Then I sacrifice 500 more of my LP and sacrifice all my monsters-"

" No... this soon!" Neon yelled.

" To summon Obelisk the Tormentor! Now Obelisk attack his face down monster!" Yugi commanded.

Monster was Labyrinth Wall. Labyrinth Wall destroyed.

LP Check. Yugi 3000 Neon 4000.

" Your turn," Yugi said.

" I activate the magic card Scapegoats! And lay down one more card facedown. I can't do anything else so it's your turn Yugi," Neon sighed.

" I summon Des Kangaroo and he attacks your Scapegoat and so does Obelisk" Yugi said.

" Hold it! After Des Kangaroo attacks and Obelisk does I activate the trap card Enchanted Javelin. My LP increase by the amount of the attacking monster's attack points," Neon said.

LP Check. Yugi 3000 Neon 8000.

" Your turn Neon," Yugi smiled.

" ... I end my turn..." Neon said. Yugi stretched his hand to draw his next card. " Wait! Now I activate Thunder of Ruler which must be used during my opponent's Standby Phase. You can't attack this turn but your God Card isn't effected by this but all your other monsters can't attack." Neon said.

" Ok now I draw... I have my God Card attack a Scapegoat. Only one left" Yugi said.

" I activate Black Hole , all your monsters are destroyed except for Obelisk, and then I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode so her effect gives me 1000 LP giving me a grand total of 9000 LP. Your turn"

" I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 and he attacks your monster and Obelisk attacks your Scapegoat. My turn... is over" Yugi sighs.

" ... I set one monster down in defense mode to end my turn," Neon said.

" I summon Kabazauls and I pay 500 LP to summon Shining Abyss also. I again pay 500 LP and sacrifice Shining Abyss, Kabazauls and my Winged Dragon to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra! And because of his effect all these monster's attack and defense points are transferred the Ra so his attack is 4700 and defense is 4500! Now Obelisk attacks your face down monster and Ra attacks your LP!"

LP Check. Yugi 2000 Neon 45000

" I activate Pot of Greed! ... I resign... I don't have the hand to beat you Yugi... See?" Neon shows him his hand reveling Sword of Dark Destruction, Familiar Knight and Fissure.

" But either way Neon, I think your should take on Kaiba! He'd be a real test of your strength. A fair test. The God Cards are almost unfair! Maybe in this tournament you'll face Kaiba!" Yugi smiled.

" So where are you going to start dueling tomorrow Yugi?" Neon asked.

" Well... I thought I'd start in the center of town, you know where we saw the tournament ad," Yugi replied.

" I wanna see you in a true duel! So I'm going to... at least until I get a challenge..." he sweat dropped. " And I really haven't made a reputation in dueling yet...," Neon said a bigger sweat drop forming on his head.

" If we are going to start we should go to bed now" Yugi yawned. " Are you sure you don't want the bed because I don't care if I sleep on the floor?"

" No, I'll sleep on the floor," Neon said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

A/N Sorry about not updating for so soon. I just took a break. 


	7. Deadly Duo: The Shadow Bros Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Enemies and Allies

Chapter 7 Deadly Duo: The Shadow Brothers Part 1

written by Eddo

Disclaimer I do not or have I ever owned YGO or it's characters. But the original characters in this story DO belong to

me.

-------------

The next day after Yugi and Neon's duel, Yugi and Neon met up with Joey at the school.

" Oh, I think we should travel in a group, all three of us," Joey said.

" Yea! That way we can get tips from watching each other's duels!" Neon and Yugi said together.

" That's the idea. So I thought we should start at the movie theater! Today's the world premier of the Duel Monster's movie and think how many duelists will be there!" Joey suggested.

" That's a great idea Joey! Let's go!"

They then started to walk to the Domino City Movie Theater (which was pretty big). When they got there they waited outside for the movie to finish , there was only 10 minutes of the movie left. As the people left two people in cloaks walked up to them.

" I see you're wearing a Duel Disk," one cloaked person one pointed out.

" And since you're a duelist, you can't deny our challenge!" the other one exclaimed as the pair took off their hoods revealing their faces.

Both of then had a dark black hair that was spiked backwards. One had dark brown eyes and the other one had cold grey eyes and the duo's eyes seemed to suck all your hope out of you.

" Before we duel we'd like to introduce our selves. I'm Sembra," the one with the brown eyes said pointing to himself. " And my brother is Ombre," Sembra said pointing to the one with black eyes. " We are known as- The Shadow Duo!" they both exclaimed. " Oh, and we also want to tell you this will be a Tag Team duel. Each team gets 4000LP once those life points are gone that team loses. And you get one field to share. Pick now!"

" Ok guys. Who'll it be?" Joey asked.

" I don't care," Yugi said.

" Ok then, I'll be me and Yugi!" Neon said.

" We're ready!"

" Are you ready Pharaoh?"

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi screamed.

Yugi suddenly got taller and his voice became deeper.

" Wow! ... The Pharaoh?" Neon whispered.

" Yes, Neon."

" Get ready! I'll start!" Ombre yelled. " I summon Swordsman of the Wind in attack mode! With an attack of 2000 and a defense to match!"

A monster appeared with a black sword in his hand and wore white spotless armor! "Your turn Sombra!"

" Ok brother! I summon Rouge De Sang Dragon in defense mode! My De Sang Dragon has an attack of 800 and a defense of 1000! And I lay one card face down! Your turn Yugi!"

" I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode! (1300 atk and 2000 def) Attack Rouge De Sang Dragon!" Yugi commanded.

" Not so fast Yugi! I activate the trap card Dispair Effect! Every one of our monsters you destroy your Life points decrease

by 200 LP!"

-In thought- Pharoh, I've never seen any of these cards and I've never heard of them... something weird is going on.  
Yugi, they can't be fake or the Duel Disks wouldn't accept them...-

" Neon, your turn"

" I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Dispair Effect!" Neon said! "Then I sacrifice Giant

Soldier of Stone to summon Archfiend of Gilfer who has an attack of 2200 and a defense of 2500! Now attack the

Swordsman! I end my turn"

LP Check. Ombre and Sombra: 3800 Yugi and Neon: 3800

" I activate the mgic card Theiving Fog! This card allows me to draw five cards from the top of one of your decks and I

choose Neon's deck. And then choose one monster to add to my side of the field and the other four cards are sent to the

Graveyard. I choose this card! Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth in attack mode! And this is counted as a normal summon as I

have to sacrifice three monster cards from my deck. So I draw cards until I draw three monsters and those are also sent to

the graveyard.(3500 atkand 3000 def) Your turn brother!"

" I set one monster face down to end my turn."

Yugi's Turn!

" I activate the magic card Seal of Oricalcoes! This allows my team to summon up to 10 monsters at a time and boosts all

my monsters attack and defense by 500! And I summon the monster Beta the Magnet Warrior who now has a attack of

2200 and a defense of 2100! My turn is now over"

" I activate the magic card Scapegoats to add 4 monster tokens to defend my life points and then I lay down 3 cards. I end

my turn! But now during your standby phase I activate Thunder of Ruler (which must be activated during your opponent's

standby phase) so your team can't attack this turn!"

" Fine! I don't need to attack! I summon Lord of D!" Ombre yelled.

" But," Neon began " As you summoned your Lord of D I activated the trap card Trap Hole and your Lord of D is

destroyed!"

" ... I lay down one card to end my turn..."

" I summon Darkfire in attack mode.(1500 atk 2850 def) to end my turn..."

Yugi's turn

" I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! Then I activate the magic card Ultimate Offering to sacrifice my Iron Knight,

Magnet Warrior and Archfiend Gilfer to summon a monster so powerful it makes the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon look like

a baby! I summon the all powerful all mighty Oblisk the Tormentor! You two are finished!" Yugi bragged.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
